customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Punishes Joe (Thevideotour1's version)
(Meanwhile, however, Kai is at the feeder and in wait to capture the moose, only for him to sneeze and frighten him away. A loud yell of frustration is all it takes for the castle servants to fight Gaston and the frustrated mob) * Cogsworth: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. * Lumiere: Perhaps it would have been better if she'd never come at all. * (Sultan dashes past them to the window, barking) * Lumiere: Could this be? * Mrs. Potts: Is that she? * (They all dash over to the window, expecting Belle's return) * Lumiere: (Realizing that the mob is now crossing the drawbridge is not Belle) Sacre bleu! Invasores! * Cogsworth: Encroachers! * Mrs. Potts: (Seeing Gaston) And they have the mirror! * Cogsworth: (Issuing orders) Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? * (He turns from the window to find the other objects, who have already gone) * Cogsworth: Aahh!! * Gaston: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine! * (Cut to a stairway, where the objects are marching down to do the battle with the mob) * Objects: (singing) Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle. Unafraid, although the danger's just increased! * Mob: (singing) Raise the flag, sing the song. Here we come, we're fifty strong. And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, let's murder the beast! * (They start their assault on the door) * (Cut to interior of the Beast's lair, where Mrs. Potts is briefing him) * Mrs. Potts: Pardon me, master. * Beast: (Yet mournful) Leave me in peace. * Mrs. Potts: But sir, the castle is under attack! * Mob: (chanting) Murder the beast! Murder the beast! * (The objects have tried to block off the door, but the mobsters keep bashing it) * Lumiere: This isn't working! * Fifi: Oh, Lumiere! We must do something! * Lumiere: Wait! I know! * Mob: (chanting) Murder the beast! Murder the beast! * (Cut to the Beast's lair) * Mrs. Potts: What have we done, master? * Beast: (Yet very mournful) It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. * Mob: (chanting) Murder the beast! Murder the beast! Murder the beast!! * (The mob succeeds in breaking down the door and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in and Lefou unknowingly picks up Lumiere) * Lumiere: NOW!! * (All the objects spring to life, attacking the human enemies. Coatrack enters a boxing match. A mop knocks one of the mobsters to the floor. Two chests of drawers fight one of the mobsters, with a drawer coming from each side. A pot falls on one of the mobster's head, while a pitchfork and pan bang on either side. A chair boxes one of the mobsters over, who rolls into a rug, who rolls him into a chest. The chest licks his lips and burps. Gaston avoids this and breaks away from the mob) * (Cut back to Belle's home, where Chip has readied the invention) * Chip: (After blowing on some hot coals) Yes! * (He jumps up and pulls a cord, which sets the machine in action) * Chip: Here we go! * (Cut to interior of the basement. Belle and Maurice are watching through a crack and see the axe approaching) * Maurice: What the devil? Belle, watch out! * (A cloud of red smoke issues from the basement as the machine smashes through. Belle and Maurice peek out from behind a pile of junk to see Chip swinging from a cord on the now broken machine) * Chip: You guys have to try this fact. * (Cut back to the castle, where the fight between the objects and the mob is yet in full-swing. Beer steins fling tomatoes at one of the mobsters. He is about to hit them with his shovel, until he hears a voice from above) * Mrs. Potts: Up here, you scurvy scum! (As he looks up) Now! * (Mrs. Potts and all the cups pour boiling tea on his head) * (Wardobe jumps from the top of the stairs, landing on one of the mobsters. Cut to Gaston as he kicks open a door and readies his arrow, looking for the Beast. He doesn't find him and moves on. Back downstairs, Wardrobe is fighting several more of the mobsters in her own kung fu-style fashion. A comb and brush jump out and attack one of the mobsters, pulling him into Wardrobe. As he emerges, he's dressed in a bikini top, yellow tutu, high heels, gloves and a pearl necklace and his hair's done up a la Marge Simpson. Cut to Lefou, who is almost melting Lumiere with a torch. Cogsworth appears at the top of the stairs, brandishing a gun and a pair of scissors. He's dressed like an admiral. He sees what's going on and slides down the banister, poking Lefou in the backside with his scissors. Lefou yells. Cut to Belle and Maurice riding Philippe back towards the castle. Cut back to the castle, where one of the mobsters is pulling feathers out of Fifi and laughing. Lumiere jumps up behind him and flares up his candlesticks, burning the mobster. As he jumps, Lumiere catches Fifi. Cut to Lefou and several others chasing the Sultan. He runs into the kitchen. Thinking that they've had him cornered against the cupboards, the mob laughs and advances, only to find that the knives burst out of the drawers and the Stove flares up. They run shrieking from the castle and the objects all cheer) * Cogsworth: And stay out! * (Lumiere takes hold of Cogsworth and kisses him once on each cheek. Cogsworth shrugs him off)